Dream Lover
by Skymouth
Summary: Set after “Emotion Sickness”, Shego keeps having disturbing reoccurring dreams that affect her work and the relationship with her boss, Dr Drakken. D&S shipping.


Dream Lover

A Kim Possible Fanfic

By Brenna "Snakelady" Dawkins

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all subsequent characters are owned and copyrighted by Disney Studios. I have made no money off of this or any of my other fanfics... pity!

Summary: Set after "Emotion Sickness", Shego keeps having disturbing reoccurring dreams that affect her work and the relationship with her boss, Dr Drakken. D&S shipping.

-----

Shego sidled up to the side of a preoccupied Drakken who paid her no mind. After a few minutes passed and there was still no acknowledgement of her presence, she pressed up against his backside while he was leaning over his latest experimental doohickey.

"WHAT!?!" He demanded almost petulantly and turned to face his annoying assistant, his monobrow lowered and forehead furrowed. He was in turn greeted by a finger running down his weak jawline lightly and lovingly. "Shego, I'm in the middle of something." His anger diluted just a little by his confusion. He wanted to ask if it was Shego's time of the month, but he valued his life much more and decided to suffer through the ignorance. "Performing evil waits for no man." He turned back around and hoped that she would leave him alone until he actually needed her for something.

But she didn't go away. Drakken hunkered back over his device, hoping that if he ignored her, she'd get the hint. But all too soon his concentration was spoiled as he felt Shego's fingers run through his black almost mullet. Cautiously, he turned around again, trying to come up with something to say to get her to leave him alone. But it was difficult to form the correct sentence structure in English when he saw Shego's green eyes looking at him like that.

"Shego." Was all he managed before she leapt upon him. It was a good thing he was backed up against his table or else they both would have collapsed onto the ground. He automatically caught her to keep her from falling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and to his muffled surprise, began to kiss him hungrily.

-----

Shego woke abruptly, sitting straight up in bed, eyes widened. Her breath was coming too fast and she struggled to come out of the clutches of the disturbing dream. Cursed moodulators! She rubbed her temple tiredly. Ever since the incident with the emotion chip she's not had a single descent nights sleep. Sure things had calmed down in the lair, even though Drakken was still very nearly walking on eggshells around her at times. On some dark level, it pleased her to know she could turn her boss into a cowering pile of goo at just a glance. But ever since that infernal chip had sent her into the deepest, darkest depths of love with Drakken, things had not been the same. Not for her, not for Drakken. It annoyed her to constantly second guess herself. And worse yet, she caught herself mooning over the blue mad scientist more times then was comfortable since.

"SHEGO!" The familiar raspy sound of Drakken's voice from afar reached her. She hesitated, then was angry at herself for putting more stock into a stupid dream then was needed. She was Shego and she WAS in control!

The young assistant in green traipsed into the lab.

"I've done it!" He said to her in way of greeting, unaware of Shego's sudden lack of confidence upon seeing her boss.

"Yee-haw. I'm so happy for you." Shego said in her most typical deadpan in hopes of dispelling the sudden irrational sense of anxiety she felt. "Done what? Finally figured out how to program the vcr?"

"That's what lacky's are for, Shego!" Drakken went on, ignoring the barb, "This will solve all our asbestos problems! Why, with the patent on this beauty, we'll be rich!"

"Whee." Shego whirled her forefinger in the air. "Yeah, now we'll finally be able to afford cable."

Drakken glared at his assistant in green, "Fine, scoff if you will, you can forget about your Christmas bonus when this puppy goes on the market!"

"Scoff, scoff." Shego baited. It felt better to just pretend she didn't just have a dream where she made out with Drakken.

Drakken grit his teeth impotently and his gloved fists were balled up in anger at her mockery. But inwardly, he felt relieved. Things were really almost back to normal then. Shego was acting like she always did, something he'd never before thought he'd be happy about. It'd sorely creeped him out, the whole lovey-dovey Shego episode. Maybe--- maybe if it hadn't been so sudden and if she hadn't come on so strongly with all her drastic mood changes, he would have enjoyed the affection. He just was so not completely comfortable around the opposite sex.

When he had hired Shego, he'd thought that having a woman around constantly would change things for him. He had been wrong. Shego was about as standoffish and anti social as you could get. She was very good at beating him up.

'By the way,' he thought to himself, 'make a note to dock her pay for terrorizing me for what wasn't even my fault.' Well, maybe it was his fault. Nope. No. He hadn't been after the stupid moodulator. Who'd want such a device anyway? It had been all Kim Possible's fault! Little Miss Goody Twoshoes!

"What?" Shego asked.

"Nothing! Just, go on, but remain within shouting distance!" Drakken hadn't realized he'd said the last of his rant out loud. He had to quit thinking to himself around Shego. Sometimes he forgot that there were others in the room with him.

"Wow. Was so glad I wasted those few minutes of my life that I'll never get back. Remember to call me in case you need to rattle off about anything else unnewsworthy." She stormed out of the lab pretty sure Drakken was glaring daggers at her back.

She went back to her room and laid on her bed. Shego stared at the ceiling, thinking. This was ridiculous. The more she thought about that stupid dream, the angrier she got and the more she wanted to punish Drakken. If the doof could only invent his own truly evil devices and not constantly have to send her out on these stupid missions to steal from others, this never would have happened. She never would have fallen in love with Drakken. She had way too much self control to let feelings like love get in the way. But now it had happened. Her worst fear had come true. She had had no control that day. Maybe if Drakken hadn't acted like such a clod during her advances, it might have been different. Her cheeks colored at the thought. Things could have been much different. He could have taken full advantage of her in her state, if only he hadn't been so creeped out. She turned abruptly onto her side, her raven locks spilling over her burning face as she couldn't help but imagine just how far he might have taken things had he been willing.

She flipped to her other side angrily, trying to push that daydream out of her head. She couldn't ever do that with Drakken. Besides, he was too consumed with taking over the world to bother with seeking relationships. No, wait. That wasn't true. He'd proposed to DNAmy, the round little toad. Shego was amazed at how jealous that made her. He'd proposed and the little ditz had dashed his heart to pieces. He'd come to her after. It had been awkward. Drakken had actually cried on her shoulder and she had actually let him with no insults and no sarcasm.

That moment of bonding didn't seem to last though. Drakken always had a way of screwing up a good thing, or even an evil thing for that matter. Drakken wasn't a people person. Come to think of it, neither was she, but for different reasons. She hated people mostly because they were all idiots and weak, while Drakken had tried his best to fit in and was never accepted. She jumped out of bed. All her thoughts were centering around Drakken! She shook her head.

"That's it, I'm going shopping!" She grabbed her stolen Prada bag, took a hovercraft and flew to Middleton Mall. What better way to get troubles off your mind then to fully embrace consumerism?

-----

Shego flipped through the rack of Club Banana's latest fall line and shook her head at the color combos offered. "Lilly white? Ferret brown? Darkest midnight? Whatever happened to white, brown, and black? Who comes up with these names?"

"Please, plain white, brown, and black are so twentieth century names, Shego." Kim was suddenly there on the other side of the rack Shego was browsing through. She fingered her blue collar, "This is Lupin blue. Your green, however, reminds me of something Tim had in his diaper after eating too many green peas once when he was a baby."

Shego shot her a withering glare that would have melted an ice berg. "Well, your shirt matches Drakken's oh so healthy skin tone." Why'd she have to compare Kim's shirt with Drakken?

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle green, Shego." Kim said smirking, "I think you can lay off the one hundred proof sunblock."

"Do you mind? I'm TRYING to shop here!"

"Shoplift, is more like it." Kim said, her tone going back to all business.

"I got money!" She dug into her purse and threw some of the long green at her foe. "I DO have a job where I get PAID, unlike SOME people who have to beg their dadum's for a raise in their allowance!"

"Someone's awfully testy today. Are we getting enough vitamins in our diet, Shego?" Kim asked smugly.

Shego grit her teeth and was tempted to blast the brat right out of the store. But instead, she turned on her heal sharply and stormed out of Club Banana without anything to show for her day of shopping.

"Stupid Kim Possible! Who does she think she is? Hassling me like that when I wasn't even doing anything against the law!" She grumbled to herself all the way back to the lair. She should have stolen something, just to spite the little Miss Teen Queen, and to have made her trip worthwhile. Now she was stuck back at the lair with Drakken. She hid in her room the rest of the day.

-----

Drakken was asleep in his bed, limbs thrown every which way, the typical way someone who was used to sleeping alone slept. She was standing there at the foot of his bed not having bothered turning the light on. A bar of moonlight from the window highlighted his soft blue face while everything else was blotted out in darkness. His hair was loose from it's ponytail and lay disarranged on his pillow and some fell over his muscled shoulders. He seemed to sense someone there in the room for he stirred slightly after having been soundly asleep. His covers slid dangerously down his bare chest and stomach and threatened to slip off to the floor, revealing every thing. Did he sleep naked, she wondered as she remained in place like a statue, staring down at him.

Drakken woke up slowly. His eyes blinked in rapid succession as he tried to focus them. He saw her just standing there in her green nightgown that was really like an overly large mans button up flannel shirt. He fisted the sleep out of his left eye.

"What is it, Shego?"

He didn't seem to be aware that she was tugging at the sheet. It piled onto the floor and she saw he didn't sleep in the nude, but had on silk boxers. She began to unbutton her top slowly, all the while staring at him staring at her.

"Shego--- what are you doing?" He asked uncertainly as he became captivated by her fingers going lower, unbuttoning the final button. His breath stopped as she slid the shirt back off her shoulders revealing her smooth skin. Each movement revealed a little more until she was fully defrocked in front of a speechless mad scientist.

"Like what you see?" She asked him.

Drakken could only nod as she knelt onto the edge of his bed and began to crawl towards him slowly, like a cat in heat. Her hair slipped down on either side of her head and brushed along Drakken's skin. She could see he was breathing too fast by the rise and fall of his chest.

"Don't be afraid." She cooed to him and reached for his boxers and began to tug on them.

-----

Shego's eyes flew open. She wildly looked about her and found she was still in her own room. Her heart was racing and her body felt warm and tingling from the intense dream she just had. She covered her face with a shaky hand and tried to take slow, controlled breaths and tried to remind herself it was just a dream.

Impossible! She got up and headed towards the kitchen in search for something soothing to drink. Shego padded barefoot across the cold linoleum that Drakken had installed. He'd chosen a pattern that was typically found in residents kitchens to make it feel more homey then lair-y. It didn't really work, what with the huge operating table light he used to light the area. He'd claimed it was more cost effective then track lighting. She had to wonder where he'd gotten his figures from.

She didn't expect to see her boss there already in front of the refrigerator, hoping that somehow there'd be something palatable in there that he hadn't noticed earlier that day. He was just in his boxers, apparently not expecting to run into anyone else at this hour.

"Ew, soy milk. Well, better then nothing, I guess." Drakken visibly shuddered and brought out the offending box of fake dairy substance.

He froze momentarily when he noticed Shego, then whipped the fridge door open again and hid behind it, his head peeped out and he had the grace to sound embarrassed, "SHEGO! I-I-I wasn't expecting anyone else to be up! Cursed robe!" He muttered almost to himself.

Shego let her hair fall over most of her face to cover the fact that she was blushing. It must be cold standing in the door like that, she found herself thinking and blushed that much harder. "I, was just having trouble sleeping. I was looking for something to drink." She managed though to her her voice sounded strange and forced.

"All we have is this. Here, take it!" He tried to hand her the soy milk over the door of the fridge without coming out from the cover.

"That's okay, I don't think I want it anymore if that's all we have to drink." She half turned away, trying not to think back to her dream. Drakken being in his boxers in front of her wasn't helping, even if he was trying his best to be modest.

"Okay. Um, Shego. I'm getting kind of cold, here."

Her hands flew to her face, covering her cheeks and she ran from the room, hoping distance would make the images in her head go away.

Drakken heaved a sigh of relief and replaced the box of soy milk back in the fridge, wondering where it had even come from in the first place and what was with Shego.

-----

Shego was taking a shower. The heat from the water slowly released the stress from her muscles. She let the water get hot enough to envelope the room in steam. This was what she needed. Something nice and relaxing and Drakken-free. She took the bar of soap and worked it in her hand until she got a nice lather and began to soap herself. She closed her eyes and sighed.

A pair of strong hands slid over her shoulders on either side. Shego yelped and sprung away from the touch, surprised and angry at the intrusion. But her anger fizzled as she stared up at a very naked and very wet Drakken. He'd snuck into the shower behind her somehow without her hearing.

"Let me help you with your back." He said to her softly. His hair was plastered to his scalp. He looked down at her with a gentleness she'd never seen out of him before.

She was stunned and that was the only reason why she let him turn her back around and grasped her hands with both of his in almost a bear hug. He got second hand lather from the contact and went to work on her back, slowly messaging it. He went lower to the small of her back, then even dangerously lower to her buttocks and she didn't stop him. Emboldened, he let his soapy hands slip around her waist and they traveled back up to her breasts. She was pressed up solidly against him, feeling how happy he was to be there and she realized she was very happy for him to be there as well.

-----

Shego gasped and had to brace herself to keep from slipping in the tub as she showered. That had not been a typical while you were sleeping dream--- that had been an out and out daydream.

"Oh God!" Shego leaned her forehead against the tile of the tubwall, trying to clear her mind and slow her breathing. It was getting worse. Now she wasn't just having nightmares, but daymares as well. Her lower body screamed at her to fulfill her obvious desire. She shook her head, denying what was obviously induced by that moodulator thingy. Nowaynowaynoway!

She gave up on the shower, only having half soaped up herself and not even gotten to her hair. Nope, no more shower dreams. Nope!

There was a pounding on the door. "Shego! I know you're in there! I've been waiting for my turn in the shower forever!"

"Shut up, Drakken! Leave me alone!" She shouted back at her boss irately and covered her face as she sat on the toilet dripping wet, naked, and already shivering from the water evaporating from her skin.

"But it's MY turn! You better not have used up all the hot water again!"

"Get out of here!" She shrieked, "Or I'll blast you through the door!"

Immediate silence after that threat. She let out a shaky sigh, stood, and began to dry herself off, ignoring the fact that she hadn't washed off all the soap yet. Shego threw on her robe, hurled her towel at the tub and evacuated the bathroom. She looked left and then right down the corridor, noting that Drakken had wisely vacated the area. Her hand scrubbed at her face in frustration and she stomped back to her room, slamming her door shut and locking it.

Shego knew she couldn't hide in her room forever. Drakken might start docking her pay if she didn't make herself more available to him. But she couldn't face him. How could she when the very sight of him caused her to swoon like a school girl? He was there, always in her mind, tormenting her. He was just another reminder of something she couldn't have. She punched at her pillow futilely.

There was a knock at her door.

"WHAT?" She growled.

"Um, Shego." Came the timid voice of her employer from the other side, "Did I do something wrong again? I--- I wish you'd please tell me these things instead of just threatening me."

He was trying, the doofus. Trying to please her in the only way he knew how. She was in a bad mood so it must be his fault, was his usual summation. And usually, it was true. But this time, she couldn't really blame this one on him. Her body might know what it wanted even if her head didn't or wouldn't believe it.

She opened the door and no one was there. "Dr D?" She asked.

His head popped around from behind the corner, he'd made sure to be out of the line of fire if she'd blasted the door. He looked worried and almost frightened, as if any wrong movement from her would send him scurrying for cover.

"Come in, Dr D." She made the wide gesture with her arm.

"But, your sanctuary. One of your rules is I'm not supposed to go in your room, EVER." He said nervously.

"I'm vetoing that rule for the moment. Get in here." She commanded a little less lightly.

He hurried to obey. She noticed it was a great effort for him to not scope out her room. She grabbed him by the arm gently and escorted him in further then the few inches he'd managed already.

"Oh dear, I hope this isn't one of those it isn't you, it's me things." Drakken sighed. He was probably unaware that he was wringing his hands in a distracted, nervous gesture.

"Well, it sort of is." Shego inwardly grimaced herself. How could she make sense of these dreams that plagued her? Would he get a big head from the knowing? Would he run away screaming? Would he cower before her like Bambi about to get smashed into by an eighteen wheeler?

"Is it me?" He asked.

"Sort of."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I, Dr D. But ever since that whole--- moodulator deal---" She shrugged, "I've just been wondering about--- us."

"Us." Drakken said monotone. "In what way? Are you wanting a raise or something? More comps?"

"I'm talking about our relationship, Dr D. I was just--- well, wondering what it'd be like."

"What it'd be like what?"

Was he being dense on purpose or just being careful? "If we really were--- you know, a couple."

"---oh---"

Uncomfortable silence.

"I thought you only felt that way about me because of the chip." Drakken finally said.

"Maybe I didn't let myself think of you that way UNTIL the chip. And besides, at first, you didn't even know about the chip and you didn't like my advances at all." She didn't like how it hurt to say that. Maybe Drakken really didn't know how to love anyone.

"You were so, flighty, and well, it was so sudden, it, well, I wasn't prepared at all." Drakken admitted.

Shego stared across at him, "What does that mean."

Drakken bit his lip and nervously stared at the floor. "I--- I--- well, I sure would—wouldn't mind giving it a try. Maybe if we take things slow and maybe cool off if it starts, you know, getting weird."

Shego smiled at him and drew him in closer. They were eye to eye, nose to nose. All it would take was a small nudge and they would be kissing. "I want to give it a try."

Drakken's own crooked smile played across his face, making his eyes dazzle. Shego leaned forward, her lips questing for his, her body responding to his touch, and her tormented mind easing itself out of pure denial.

End


End file.
